The major aim of this research project is to evaluate and improve methods of treating temporomandibular joint pain through the use of biofeedback techniques. Various methods of feedback will be compared in order to ascertain which method has the greatest efficiency for remission of symptoms and which method results in the longest term cures. A second but equally important aim is to evaluate differences in patient response to treatment in order to examine the patient variables which result in the most effective differential treatment modalities. Such factors as patient attribution of causation, physiological responses, and immediate and long term stress will be evaluated. The variables within the biofeedback modality to be investigated include the comparison of relaxation practice outside the therapeutic situation with no relaxation practice outside the therapeutic situation. In addition, auditory versus visual and analogue versus digital feedback will be compared. Long term follow-ups for treatment effectiveness will also be investigated.